Lesson Learned (EdmundxReader) (One-Shot)
by NarnianNeverlander
Summary: Everybody had some lessons to learn, be it to back off for a while or to finally confess something.


Lesson Learned  
[Edmund PevensiexF!Reader] [One-Shot]

"Oh come on (y/n), you can do better than that!" Peter yelled while swinging his sword at the (h/c) haired girl again, who barely managed to dodge it.

"Maybe I could. But not after hours of training. I could use a break, Pete." she panted.

"You don't get any breaks in a real battle."

"Yes, I do. There are respites. And in wars there are breaks to bury the dead on each side. And–"

"Alright, alright, I get it. At least you pay attention during the strategy lessons from Oreius." he sighed and sheathed his sword, stretching his arms above his head and making his back pop.

"I suppose it is getting rather late. Let's head back to the castle and get something to eat."

"Finally!" she shouted in glee, throwing her sword and it's sheath down to the ground and sprinting towards the warmly glowing castle in the distance.

"Wow. She sure can move when she really wants to." Peter mumbled to himself while picking up the dropped sword and following after her.

He caught up with her in the hallway leading to the dining hall.

"Heading straight for the food, huh?"

"You've been draining me for 5 hours straight now, so yes."

"Hey, I'm just trying to teach you something to keep you alive on a battlefield."

"I know and I'm thankful for it, but you're overdoing it a bit, Peter."

"How so?"

She stopped and turned to look at him with raised brows.

"Seriously? I can't remember the last time I could get up after sunrise or the last time I went to bed without sore muscles." she accused with a pout.

"Well of course. You're learning something entirely new, the start to that is always difficult. Besides, you should be glad you're teacher is the best swordsman there is." he answered, smirking confidently.

"You're good. Really good." she agreed. "But not the best. Not even the best in this castle, I'd wager."

"Oh really? Who do you think could beat me then?"

She simply grinned and leaned to the left, looking past him. He turned around and immediately wanted to slap himself. He'd walked right into that one. He wouldn't admit it, but there really was someone who could beat him a sword fight easily.

"Did you two only come back now?" Edmund questioned when he reached them, a frown on his face.

"Yeah, this guy likes to work me to the bone. But as the best he has the right to do so, huh Pete?" she quipped, trying not to laugh.

"I hate you sometimes, do you know that?" the blond king grumbled.

"Naw, I love you, too." she chuckled, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"So Ed, you want to come with us and raid the kitchen?" she asked, directing her smile towards the younger brother, who looked like he was biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

"No thanks. I wouldn't want to intrude." he coldly stated before rushing past them and heading towards his own room.

"What's up with him?" (y/n) questioned genuinely confused, more so to herself than the young man next to her.

"No idea…" Peter stated, just as confused as her.

"But I'm sure he'll tell you when he wants to. After all, you're his best friend."

"No, you're my best friend." she corrected.

"Then what's my brother? Hot air?"

"Well… He is a really good friend… But it would be great if he was more…" she mumbled quietly, the last part so incoherent only she herself could understand it.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"Nothing! Let's just go eat!" she quickly said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

Next morning, the young girl was still peacefully asleep - or at least that's what she'd like to be.

"Wake up (y/n)! Wake up!" someone shouted, making her pull her covers tighter around herself - until they unceremoniously got yanked off of her.

She groaned and buried her head underneath her pillow.

"Go away Peter!"

"No! It's time for our first training session of the day!" he said way too enthusiastically.

She glimpsed out from underneath the fluffy pillow, glancing out the window, the first rays of the sun just barely peeking over the horizon.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" she groaned.

"Now come on, the early bird catches the worm!"

"The early bird can bite me…"

"Will you get up if I let you have breakfast first?"

She considered it for a moment.

"Fine…"

He laughed.

"Honestly, you're so predictable - and quite bribable."

She chucked a pillow at his head before ordering him to get out so she could get dressed. Some time later she dragged herself into the dining hall, still yawning and basically collapsing onto the nearest chair, completely oblivious to the person already there.

"You're never going to become a morning person, are you?"

She almost fell out of her chair, turning her head to the dark haired boy a few chairs away from her, his chocolate eyes directed to the book in his hands.

"Jesus, Ed, we really need to put a bell around your neck, you're way too quiet."

"You just have a horrible perception of your surroundings. I'll never understand why my brother thinks he can make a good sword fighter out of you."

"Hey, for your information, I am improving! I would've noticed you, I'm just… tired."

"Like always."

"You're talking like you've never stayed up reading all night."

"I never said that. It takes one to know one, right?" he said, looking up and smiling at her.

She smiled back tiredly, grabbing an apple off the table and turning it in her hand before speaking again.

"Do you want to do something today?"

"You mean after this jailer of a High King let's you go?"

She sighed in annoyance and rested her head on the table.

"Yes, after that."

"Why is he being so persistent with your training anyways?"

"Ask him, I've got no idea."

"Hey (y/n), you ready?" said royal jailer asked when he entered the room.

"Speak of the devil…" Edmund growled and returned to his book.

(y/n) gave him a worried glance. He'd been acting strange ever since she'd started training with Peter. But she knew from past experience that pressuring him did nothing, he'd come to her to talk in his own time.

"I suppose." she sighed and took a bite out of her apple, following the blond out of the hall.

They'd returned to the castle in the late afternoon and after quickly freshening up a bit, (y/n) set out to find Edmund. She found him in the library - where else?

"Hey there handsome. My jailbreak was successful, ready for a life on the run?" she joked happily, sitting down across from him.

He didn't respond, making her furrow her brows at him.

"Ed?"

"Why are you spending so much time with Peter?" he blurted out.

She blinked.

"What?"

"It's just… You're hanging around him basically 24/7 and I'm wondering why?"

"Well… He's training me."

"He's overdoing it. You yourself are always complaining."

"He means well."

"You could always turn him down when it's too much, but you don't. Why?"

"He's my friend. And he's sacrificing what little free time he has to help me become stronger. I may not completely agree with his methods, but I'm thankful." she reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his.

"But for the rest of the day I'm all yours."

He finally eased up and gave her that charming smile she loved so much.

"So what do you want to–"

"(y/n)? Are you here?"

Just a moment later, Peter rounded the corner and when he spotted them, he waved at her.

"Hey, you ready to continue?"

"Actually, Pete, I'm done for today. I'm going to spend some time with Ed." she said defiantly.

"Seriously? I was really hoping to show you–"

"Peter? Ah, there you are!" a new voice said and Susan entered the little corner they'd all gathered in.

"I need your help with something."

"What, right now?"

"Yes right now. Come on." she grabbed her big brother's arm and dragged him out of the library, (y/n) staring after them in bewilderment, while Edmund reminded himself to thank his sister the next time he saw her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Susan questioned when she finally had stopped in front of her room.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with (y/n)? Are you trying to get her to fall in love with you?"

"What? No, of course not! Edmund's got a crush on her, remember?"

"Exactly! So why are you hogging her all to yourself?"

"I'm just trying to prepare her. If there is a battle and the girl my brother's in love with, my best friend, dies, I'd never forgive myself."

"And that's very noble of you. But does Edmund know your intentions?"

"I… No."

"So what do think it looks like to him when his brother always spends time with the girl he yet has to ask out?"

"Like I'm trying to steal her from him…"

"You see why I dragged you away from them just now?"

"Yeah…"

"You're a great king, Peter, but also incredibly dense sometimes. Then again, so is Edmund, otherwise he would've realized that (y/n) is hopelessly in love with him a long time ago." the elder Pevensie sister said with a sigh.

"So… Now what?" he asked, not sure of what to do.

"Now you fix it."

"How?"

"You could always explain it to him."

"You sure he'd believe me?"

"Maybe. But he's already pissed at you because he's jealous as hell, so I'm not sure."

He thought for a moment before his bright blue eyes lit up with an idea.

"I think I've got it."

The next day, Peter asked (y/n) to meet him at the training grounds, as usual. However, he had no intention of showing up.

"Edmund! Hey, wait a moment!" he called after his younger brother, making the male turn around to face him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training with (y/n) again?" he asked, a bitter tone to his words.

"That's just it. I've got something important to do, so I can't make it today, so I was wondering if you could fill in for me? You could? Great! I owe you one, bro!" he rambled before Edmund could even consider an answer and strode past the perplexed brunette, a small smile gracing his features.

(y/n) stood in the middle of the training grounds, waiting for Peter to arrive. Usually, he was never late and she was starting to worry a bit. Just then, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs leading to the small courtyard she was in and she gave a smile towards the staircase which turned into a confused frown when instead of her friend, her crush appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Ed? Where's Peter?"

"He can't make it today, asked me to take his place. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

He gave her small smile before unsheathing his sword.

"So how far did you and my brother get with this?"

"Uhm… Still the basics…" she said sheepishly, running her neck.

He snorted.

"Seriously? All this training and your still at the basics?"

"I'm not a very quick learner, alright?"

"Or maybe you just need a better teacher." he said confidently and raised his sword.

"Now come on, show me what you got."

About an hour later, she landed on the ground with a thud - again. Edmund stood over her, sword raised to his eye level, gripping the hilt with two hands.

"You were right. You really aren't a quick learner." he said panting.

"You can't say I didn't warn you. But this really isn't fair, you know. I'm nowhere close to beating Peter, how am I supposed to beat you?"

"You're not. You're supposed to learn from me." he said while holding out a hand for her to take.

"Maybe sword fighting just isn't for me…" she sighed and took his hand, an idea crossing her mind, making a mischievous smirk appear on her lips.

She tugged on his arm just a bit too hard making him fall forward and in one swift movement, she threw him over her shoulder and pinned him to the ground, looking at him upside down.

"But cheating - that I've got down."

"Good, you're learning: Use your strengths to your advantage. But you still forgot one of the basics." he said and smirked up at her.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

She felt the tip of his sword at the back of her neck.

"Use those strengths to disarm your opponent if the chance presents itself."

She laughed at that.

"I'll try to remember that lesson well then, sir."

She meant to get up, but the next moment there was a soft pressure on her lips and it took her a moment to realize that Edmund was kissing her. She pulled back out of shock and released him, basically falling backwards. He quickly sat up and looked at her, his look somewhere between horror stricken and apologetic.

"(y/n), I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just–"

"You like me?" she asked bluntly.

"Uhm… Yes?" he answered a bit hesitantly, her reaction not being at all what he'd expected.

"Well than I've got a lesson for you."

She quickly grabbed a fistful of his blue tunic and pulled him in for another kiss. When they separated, she smiled at him.

"If she already makes it blatantly obvious that she likes you, you tell the girl that her feelings are reciprocated."

He laughed and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll try to remember that."

 **[If you actually enjoy my writing, feel free to request something when requests are open! ^^]**


End file.
